Welcome to Planet Earth
by xiaoyu-mitsurugi
Summary: Frieza sends Vegeta to earth to kill him. Bulma stumbles upon him and teaches him how to live on earth.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Ok I don't own DBZ or the book that gave me the idea of the story…can't remember the name…anyway I warn you now that I am horrible at the English I mean I can butcher the language without trying…anyway on with the show…even though most of you are already reading and didn't take the time to read this…just typing to see myself type….by the way '..' means they are thinking…

Prologue

Evil laughter rang throughout the hanger of Frieza's ship. Frieza, white lizard-type being with red beady eyes, watched as his soldiers prepared to take off. They led a man- a prince to be exact- towards the ship. The man had on a white straight jacket that sucked the ki out of his body. Frieza smirked.

" Don't worry, Prince…the natives of Earth won't bother you…you'll be alone as the jacket slowly, and painfully, kills you." Frieza said as his laughter rang out again.

The prince glared, for that was all he could do. But that one glare sent shivers down the backs of his captors. Frieza merely smirked, turned on his heel, and left the hanger.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A soldier stared at the weak prince.

'We need him alive…he's the only one that could kill Frieza…'

With that the soldier took off the jacket that was slowly killing the prince and quickly through it down a shoot in the wall. He then quickly ran to the hangar before they left him.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Bulma Briefs sighed in her black parka. The blue-haired scientist was on "vacation" in the mountains of Alaska.

'More like a trip to hell…a very cold hell…' She thought as she looked to the sky.

It was near sunset and she was completely lost. She turned her back to the mountain and stared out over the land. A loud explosion and then some crackling quickly got her attention. She turned around and her face turned to a look of horror as a mountain of snow came hurtling toward her.

" HOLYSHIT!" She screamed and started running.

The snow was quickly catching up to her. She looked from side to side for something that could help her. Then she saw it, a cave. She quickly dived into it, hitting her head on a rock, and falling unconscious.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Well? Good? Bad? Review if you want…I don't really care…but if enough people think its dumb within the first few chaps I'll delete it and what not…


	2. Chapter 1: Discovery

Disclaimer: Yea we all know I don't own DBZ or the Book that gave me the idea…well anyway on with the show! Or story…thing…whatever...

**Chapter 1: Discovery**

Bulma awoke with an intense headache. For the moment she forgot where she was.

'I definitely need to get a new bed…' She thought to herself as she opened her eyes.

She was met with an ill-lighted cave with stalagmites hanging everywhere. She was perplexed at first, but then her eyes connected with the solid wall of ice the avalanche had made at the mouth of the cave. Everything suddenly came flooding back to her.

" No, No, No, this can't be happening…Help! Help! " Her voice ricocheted off the walls of the cave and more snow fell in. She backed away quickly from the new avalanche. Her hand fell on something slick.

"What the...?" She attempted to see through the dark, but eventually gave up and sighed. She suddenly remembered her capsules and swiftly felt down her chest. 'My bag and capsules…they're gone!'

She searched frantically. Her hand finally fell on a round, cylinder object.

'Great they could be all over…' She prayed as she popped the capsule; hoping it would be something useful.

She smiled when her hand hit a small flashlight. Flicking it on she realized the capsule she popped was her mini-lab.

'Well at least the necessities were saved…' She thought as she put it back in capsule form, excluding the flashlight.

She continued to look around the cramped cave. She found two more capsules, both of which were vehicles. She sighed.

"Great…just great." She muttered until her flashlight hit some oil on the ground. On further inspection she noticed it was oil. 'Not surprising we are in Alaska…' She followed the trail up to a dark, metal door.

'Now that's not natural…but it must lead somewhere!' She thought as the adventurous part of her turned on as she began to investigate the door for a way in. 'I'm one of the smartest people in the world and I can't open a door…'

She finally got fed up and began to pound and kick on the door. Just when she was losing hope the door finally hissed open. "YES!"

She quickly entered. She found herself in a dimly lit, cold, metal hallway. The door hissed shut behind her. She crept forward slowly. The hallway opened to a huge room with a couple of doors heading off. The room was filled with several computer type things. Beyond those was a circular room made of glass. Bulma gasped, for in the middle of the glass room was a man. Her eyes quickly scanned him. He was short in stature, only an inch or two taller than herself, but he was muscular; obviously strong. His face was sharp, arrogance in every detail. His hair shot up like and ebony flame.

'Why's he in here … Not bad looking…?' She thought while she observed. It took her a moment to realize that she was staring into a pair of onyx eyes.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Prince Vegeta came out of unconsciousness. He didn't open his eyes, but he knew the jacket was off and someone was in the room watching him. He barely opened his eyes, so he could see the person but appear asleep. From what he saw it had to be a native of the planet. He couldn't tell what gender because of the bulky clothes they wore. He couldn't sense a high ki, in fact the ki he did sense coming from the creature was pathetically low. He opened his eyes all the way and took in the sight before him. He saw a humanoid creature; he assumed the female of the race. She had exotic blue hair and deep blue eyes. She had on a strange black coat that had fur on the edges of the hood and sleeves. He watched as her eyes widened upon realization that he was awake. He let a smirk creep upon his features. He walked towards her, his tail swinging lightly behind him.

llllllllllllllllllllll

Ok here's the first real chapter…I'm trying to make them a bit longer..

Thank you all who reviewed. It made me feel really good. So I should update about everyday . . Please continue to review and what not!


	3. Chapter 2:Do you understand the words th...

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ…I'm broke...

**Chapter 2:** Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?

Bulma backed away as he advanced. "Whoa! Don't hurt me!"

Vegeta looked puzzled...he didn't understand the language. "Who are you?" He asked in as many languages as he knew, but the Bulma just shook her head. He had he backed against the wall. "Dammit..." He growled.

Bulma shivered as she heard his growl. 'And I thought Yamcha was an animal...'

'What the hell do I do...I know I need a ship...' He thought to himself as he momentarily forgot the woman in front of him.

Bulma realized that he was deep in thought and decide to take advantage it. She slid along the wall for a total of about five seconds before something snatched her wrist. She looked down and almost fainted.

'He has a tail! Is he an experiment..?' She thought as she fought against his tail.

She fought for a good five minutes before giving up. She growled. It wasn't like she could get away. An avalanche blocked her escape to the outside world. Vegeta raised his brow at her growl.

'Not bad for her species...' He walked toward the machines effortlessly pulling her along. "Boot up..." He commanded to the computer.

All Bulma heard was harsh sounds that sounded like a cross between Russian and German. She watched as the screen in front of them burst into life with odd symbols flying across the screen. Vegeta notices her interest but dismissed it.

"Are there any ships?" Vegeta asked the computer.

Bulma jumped as an electronic voice began speaking in the same language as the man before her. "There are no ships" it said.

"How long will the supplies here last?" Vegeta asked as he crossed his arms.

"One day." Came his reply.

'Dammit...' He walked to the door that Bulma had walked out of.

"Hey! You can't go that way! There's an avalanche and it's blocked off!" Bulma yelled as she was pulled along.

Vegeta growled at the screeching woman. He opened the door and walked out. He looked around before walking up to the wall of unstable snow that covered the mouth of the cave. He placed a hand on it. Bulma sighed.

"Damn..." he narrowed his eyes.

He would normally bust through the ice like it was nothing, but he didn't have all his ki back and he didn't know how thick and deep the snow was. He growled loudly causing Bulma to squeak just as loud; the combination of sounds ricocheting of the walls causing the snow and ice to come down on top of them. It was a few minutes before Vegeta pulled himself out. (A/N: Vegeta's power level is really low at the moment we're talking he has the strength of maybe three or four men.) He shook the snow from his eyes and hair. Looking around he realized that the woman was still beneath the snow. He growled and started digging her out.

'Stupid woman...' He found her arm and quickly unburied the rest of her.

He saw her face; her lips were as blue as her hair. Vegeta picked her up and made his way inside. He went to the only available sleeping chamber which only had one bed. He dumped her on the bed earning a moan of displeasure from the woman. He grabbed extra blankets from a closet and set them on the ground. He reached for her, but Bulma scooted away. Vegeta rolled his eyes and grabbed her as Bulma struggled against him; fears of every kind going through her mind. Vegeta was in the process of yanking of the coat off when the lights started to dim.

'What the hell..?' He looked at the woman.

She looked back at him in fear. Vegeta pointed at her wet clothing and motioned for her to take it off. He then left to see what exactly was going on. Bulma watched him leave. She was completely frozen.

'He wants me to take off my wet clothing...so he must know something about hypothermia and such...' She started to shed her clothing; curious about the man she had found.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Hey Guys! Good reviews so far so I'm really glad you all are liking it . Anyway If you guys have any questions this will probably be where I answer them. Hmmmm...I think that's about it. Once again thanks for the reviews!


	4. Chapter 3: What dreams may come

Disclaimer: Ok I still don't own DBZ or the book that gave me the idea...still working on that...just kidding...

Chapter 3: What Dreams May Come

Vegeta growled as he looked at the solar powered energy cells.

'Damn...' He noted that it must be night if the energy cells were almost empty. 'This will shut everything off...including electricity and heat.'

He quickly made his way to the computer before he lost all power.

"How cold does it get in here at night?" He asked the computer.

"-25 degrees Fahrenheit" was his answer.

Not bad...he would only feel a chill at that degree...but what of the girl?

He voiced his question "Would a human survive at that temperature?"

"Not without a proper heating source" with that the computer abruptly turned off.

Vegeta heard a shriek from the sleeping chamber as the lights went out. He quickly made his way to the room; his night vision coming in handy. He could already feel the temp dropping. He could see the woman looking around frantically as he entered.

'This would go much easier if I knew the damn language...' He growled to get her attention. He noticed she had taken off her wet clothes and now wore a white turtle neck and jeans.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Bulma stilled as she heard the growl. She hoped that it was the man she had found.

'Great...I'm in a hidden lab with a crazy guy with a tail...its freezing and the lights are out...what more could I ask for my vacation?' She said as she got the feeling someone was in front of her. (Ever get that feeling?)

She slowly reached out her hands. As soon as they met with the six-pack stomach that was in front of her she quickly retracted them. She could almost feel the smirk coming from him. Bulma cleared her throat and moved to stand up. But before she could move she was pushed over.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" She yelled out of surprise as she felt him sit down on the bed. "No way! I'm not sharing a bed with you! You must be out of your mind!"

She wrapped the blankets tighter around her. She was about begin ranting again, but a hand quickly covered her mouth. His harsh voice could be heard through the dark near her. Bulma couldn't understand the words, but she got the faint idea that it was close to "if you don't shut the hell up, you will die..." Bulma narrowed her eyes and laid down as he removed his hand, trying to stay as far away from him as the twin bed would allow. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt as if she had heard his voice through the dark before.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Vegeta pushed the girl as he sat down. He heard her begin to yell and sighed. He quickly covered her mouth.

"If you wish to live to see another day you will stop screaming..." When he felt her calm down he removed his hand.

He watched as she lad down and scoot as far away from him as possible. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He could see the blankets were helping and that her lips weren't as blue. He lay down and watched her breathing eventually even out. He felt that he had done this before.

'I need to learn this language...' With that as his final thought he closed his eyes and fell into a light slumber.

Lllllllllllllllllllllll

Bulma ran down a dark stone hallway with a red carpet and blood red tapestries hanging on the walls. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew the way. She suddenly stopped in front of a door. She opened it and stepped inside. The room was candle lit. The bed was bigger than a king-size and had a canopy over it. The bedspread was blood red with black gothic designs. The floor was of a soft material, colored black. A desk was a few meters from the bed and behind that stood a familiar shadow in front of a window. She had been here before...when he summoned her.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Vegeta stood by the window staring out over his now extinct planet. This was the only place he could see it, how it used to be...in his dreams. He turned when he felt someone enter the room. He watched as she took in his room, awe evident in her eyes. His eyes widened slightly when he realized what she was wearing; the royal concubine ensemble. It consisted of a black skirt that hung very low on her hips and two slits that went all the way up to the waist band, exposing her waxen legs. The shirt was a black halter-top that ended at a point just above her bellybutton; it tied around her neck and just under her shoulder blades. She was barefoot and wore various silver bracelets and anklets. He brought his attention back to her when she finally noticed him.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"What are you doing here?" He growled lightly enforcing his question.

"What do you mean? This is my dream." Bulma retorted.

"Oh? How's that?" He raised a brow.

"First off...we can understand each other...and second I've been here before..." She crossed her arms.

"You're an idiot, onna." He crossed his own arms.

Bulma looked taken back. "I'll have you know I'm one of the smartest people on Earth!"

Vegeta smirked and slowly walked towards her; deciding to play with her for a little bit. "So...If this is your dream...what do we normally do?"

A blush instantly stained her cheeks. Vegeta couldn't help the look of a predator that crossed over his features.

"First off...it's not you...it's a...it's a shadow..." Bulma looked thoughtful.

"So, what do you and this 'shadow' do?" He was extremely close to her.

Bulma quickly took a step back. "I think it's time to wake up..."

"Aww...but we're just starting to have fun..." He leaned closer to her.

Bulma narrowed her eyes and pushed him away as hard as she could.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Bulma pushed Vegeta off the bed; effectively breaking the mind link and waking both of them up.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Well? Was it longer? Please forgive any mistakes...I'm writing this and I'm super tired!

Thanks to all who reviewed!

Oh and the change in my descriptiveness is because my friend gave me a funny little book called a theasaurus...it does wonders!


	5. Chapter 4: Bargains

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ...in fact I have like two dollars to my name until my dad gets home then I'll have two dollars and a Shakira CD . This chapter will be a bit shorter but I'm proud that I finally got of my but and wrote it...;;

Chapter 4: Bargains

Vegeta growled and stood slowly. He turned to see the woman still sitting on the bed wrapped in blankets. 'I can't believe the bitch pushed me...' He thought.

"What the hell was that for you stupid onna?" He said as his eyes narrowed.

Bulma's eyes widened a little. She slowly pinched herself and winced when she felt pain. "OK...I guess I'm not dreaming..." She looked slightly confused.

Vegeta snorted. "Of course not."

Bulma decided to let how rude he was being slide. "How did you learn my language?" She raised a brow slightly.

Vegeta rolled his eyes as if it were common sense. "We shared a mind link. 'Don't ask me how...' Which allowed me to acquire whatever languages you know.

Bulma's eyes widened even more. "What the hell are you?"

Vegeta scowled. How dare she insist that he was a thing. No matter, he would enlighten her on just who she was dealing with. "I am Prince Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans!"

Bulma merely blinked. "What in Kami's name is a Saiyan?"(insert anime fall, lol)

"It's a race far superior to your own." His scowl deepened.

"Right..." Bulma stood; the blankets still around her.

Vegeta was seething; she had just blown off his title as if it were nothing.

Bulma rubbed her stomach "Hey do you know if there is any food around here?"

She began to walk out of the room. Vegeta followed her reluctantly; he was hungry as well. With a proper meal he could probably blow them through the mountain of snow. Bulma looked around; not knowing where to go. Vegeta rolled his eyes and led the way to a dark metal door. It hissed open to reveal a small kitchen type room. Vegeta made his way to the food dispenser and quickly typed in what he wanted. Bulma watched amazed as a machine started to spit out weird looking food on what appeared to be a conveyer belt. Vegeta quickly gathered his food and sat down at a table to eat. Normally he had manners, but today was an exception. Bulma watched as he shoved, what she supposed was food, down his throat. She looked at the food. He was eating what looked like a purple T-bone steak. Looking at the other dishes she realized that they reminded her of the food from Spy Kids. (I hate that movie...)

"What is...that?" She scrunched up her nose as she asked.

She pointed at a bowl of orange goo. Vegeta paused to look at what she was pointing at. He swallowed what was in his mouth and sat up,

"Appelsin Schmiere" was her answer.

Bulma simply raised a brow, picked up his spoon looking thing and took a bite. Vegeta stared at her. "It's not bad..." She looked thoughtful.

Vegeta grabbed the bowl and pulled it toward him. "This is my food."

Bulma narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me...but I'm hungry!" She pulled the bowl back toward her. "Not like you can't spare any..."

Vegeta growled and pulled the food back once again. "Get your own and no I can't spare any. Saiyans have a much bigger appetite than you humans." He sneered as he mentioned her race.

"Gee, excuse me for being born." She rolled her eyes and let go of the bowl. She drummed her fingers on the table as she watched him continue eating. She thought of the possibilities that this man was who he said he was. "Ok, let's just say I believe your whole I'm-an-alien-Prince thing...How did you get on Earth? Do you plan on destroying the Earth?

Vegeta pondered the thought a moment before a wicked grin crept over his features. 'Now that she mentions it...' he thought as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

Bulma raised a brow suspiciously.

'Destroying the planet would be a waste...but if I turned it into a base. I could contact Frieza's enemies...' his thoughts continued a plan forming in his mind. His eyes fell on Bulma. 'Her, she said that she was one of the smartest people on this planet...She could build a battleship...' His eyes began to glow with malice. 'And while my fleet is being built I will train and achieve the ultimate goal of Super Saiyan.'

Bulma was watching his facial expressions, not sure whether she should run or not. "Um...Vegeta?"

"Woman. Exactly how smart are you? What area do you specialize in?" His eyes studied her waiting for a lie to pass her lips.

Bulma crossed her arm and leaned back in her chair, a perfect imitation of him. "Mechanics...Why?"

Vegeta traced no lie and nodded. 'Good' "Tell me onna, if I get you out of here, what could you offer in return?

Bulma thought a moment, her index finger delicately placed on her lower lip. 'He says he's an alien...and I can't really blow that off because of Goku. They are very similar...Goku even used to have a tail...' "Hmmm...I suppose since you're an alien you'll need a place to stay...

'That could work...I will need some time to learn about the Earth and it's inhabitants...this lab will come in handy...' Vegeta nodded his acceptance. "Tell me though how is it you believe I am who I say I am?"

"Oh one of my friends he had a ta-" She immediately snapped her mouth shut. 'I can't believe I almost told him about Goku...'

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. 'She is hiding something...'

Bulma smiled and held out here hand. " I'm Bulma Briefs..."

Vegeta looked at her a moment before taking her hand his. 'This will prove interesting...'

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Far away from Earth, Frieza stood staring out a window on his ship. 'It's boring without my monkey to beat up...oh well he was getting to strong for his own good...still I have a feeling that something is off...'

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Well I know I know it's been a while since I updated. I'm really sorry...But now that summer is here I will have more of a chance to be bored and update . Anyway reviews are welcome good and bad. And if you have an idea then don't hesitate to tell me and I will try and fit them into the story

Appelsin orange in Norwegian

Schmiere goo in German


	6. Chapter 5: Homecoming

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but I just bought the 5th Real Bout High School manga and the four DVD's that come after the manga series . . And now I've got about three dollars to my name. LOL

Chapter 5: Homecoming

Vegeta burst out of the pile of snow with Bulma in his arms, bridal style. Bulma's hold on him was rather tight and he could smell slight traces of fear. He smirked and studied his surroundings. The planet seemed to be made up of mostly water and was very green. Bulma guided him to a rather large compound within an even bigger city. The city had tall skyscrapers and other various buildings. Bulma called the place 'West City'. The compound, which she referred to as Capsule Corps, had the main work building with several sheds and garages and then the house. The house was made of dark stone and resembled a castle.

"I had dad put the castle in, I've always wanted to live in one…" Bulma said. Vegeta didn't answer her put touched down softly and quickly released her. Bulma steadied herself and walked toward the work building. She opened the door and went straight to the secretary.

"Is my father in?" Bulma asked, her tone polite, but with authority.

"Sorry Ms. Briefs, but you parents have takin' a vacation." The secretary quickly answered.

Bulma merely nodded and asked, "Then who is running this place?"

"Bulma! When'd you get back?" A male voice from behind her exclaimed. An older man with graying hair scooped her into a hug.

"Keni! Just a moment ago…" Bulma laughed as she was spun around.

"Really? We didn't expect you back so soon" His gaze shifted to the man standing behind Bulma. The man who had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot impatiently. "Who on Earth is that? What odd clothes…"

Bulma looked behind her 'Nobody on Earth is who that is…' "Oh, um…this is Vegeta…he's staying with me."

"Oh…" Keni nodded, "…but I must get back to work." He waved as he walked away.

"Bye, Keni!" She walked out of the building with Vegeta right behind her. Once outside Bulma turned to Vegeta expectantly.

"What?" came the angry growl from Vegeta.

"Aren't you going to fly us to the house?"

"I am not you transportation, woman…"

"No…but you flew me half-way across the world, so you could at least finish the job…or are you two weak?" She smirked as Vegeta glared at her. He quickly swung her over his shoulder and started toward her home.

"Hey put me down! Now!" She pounded on his back, but he merely chuckled darkly. "Oh you stupid monkey man!" she growled as he landed in front of two large wooden doors. "You can't open the doors, they are much too hea- " She heard the doors creak open as Vegeta lightly pushed them.

"You were saying?" Vegeta smirked as he heard Bulma growl, but his smirk disappeared as soon as he felt her bite him. He quickly put her down. "Woman, do _ not_ bite me."

"Why not?" the tone of his voice had piqued her curiosity.

"Just do as I say."

"Excuse me? Who's roof do you think you're living under?" she crossed her arms and raised a brow.

"Woman, I can kill you in an instant…" his voice was smug.

"Oh please…" she rolled her eyes and led the way up stairs.

Vegeta followed her. Bulma led him to the guest part of the house. The hallways were dark and had candelabras that lit the way. There were paintings, sculptures, and various other things along the way. It wasn't bad the prince decided and even in a vague sort of way reminded him of Vegeta-sei. Bulma opened a door and looked in it.

"This will be your room." She smiled lightly.

Vegeta stuck his head in. "It's small…you expect _me_, the Prince of All Saiyans, to sleep in _here_?"

Bulma's eyes narrowed as she slammed the door shut, nicking Vegeta's nose.

"WOMAN!" He growled.

"Oops…" she feigned innocence and walked down the hall a bit. Vegeta rolled his eyes and followed her.

'Don't kill her she's useful…don't kill her she's useful…' His gaze slowly slid down to the gentle swaying of her hips. 'Useful in more ways than one.'

'Hmmm…I guess I could but him in the room across from me…I could keep a better eye on him…' Bulma nodded to herself and walked all the way down the hallway, where another staircase awaited them. Bulma began to ascend it, Vegeta right behind her.

"Tell me woman, what is you status in this world?" Vegeta tore his eyes away from her hips.

"I told you that I'm the smartest person in the world…" Bulma stopped a moment.

"Yes, but this seems like a castle…are you royalty?" He stopped two steps behind her.

"No…but I'm richer than any royalty on Earth…so I guess I am a princess in my own right…" She continued up the stairs. "I'll have to get you some clothes and then some money to spend on whatever you want…"

Vegeta looked down at his blue bodysuit and white armor and shrugged. "I will not need anything more than something to train in…"

"Train? As in fighting?" Bulma raised a brow.

"Of course, that is a Saiyan's purpose in life."

"Oooooh…yea…you and Goku should have some major fun." She shook her head.

"Goku?" Vegeta couldn't help the question as it slid out of her mouth.

"Yea, he's one of my friends and he's the best fighter on Earth. He can probably even kick your ass." She smiled.

Vegeta scowled at this. "I assure you woman, nobody on this planet can 'kick my ass'.

Bulma just shook her head. At the top of the stairs she turned left and walked down a hallway. She stopped in front of a door and opened it. "Lights on." The room quickly lit up. She walked inside. "This is the sitting room. This door…" She walked over to another door and opened it. "…leads to your bedroom and bathroom. In about an hour we'll go get you some clothes, so until then explore and stuff. I'm taking a bath. My room's across the hall if you need anything…"

"Whatever woman, you are dismissed." He smirked like he owned the world.

Bulma just glared at him a moment before storming out.

Vegeta chuckled to him self and looked around his sitting room. 'Perhaps this won't be bad…I can use the woman's intelligence to contact the saiyan survivors…and I can train…as far as I know Earth was way down on Frieza's destroy list.' He liked the room, it was darker than most which is why Bulma had picked it. The carpet was the color of the darkest ink and there were a couple of bookcases around the room. A large screen with multiple other technical gadgets stood in front of a table made of glass. There was a white couch and recliner situated around the table. He went to explore his new bedroom and was greatly pleased. The room had a fireplace and a bed bigger than a king-size and a black canopy overhead. The bedspread was blood red with black gothic designs. The floor was again the same soft black carpet. A few yards away sat a desk. 'This is _my_ room! The one from Vegeta-sei…the woman must have had it built after she had the dream…' His eyes had widened, even his family crest was there. He shook his head and left the room. 'This will definitely be my new castle, once the Saiyans get here…'

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Vegeta stepped outside, he had finished looking around his room, so he figured he'd see what was outside. Once outside he was met with a group of men, all of which were staring at him. "Who are you and what business do you have here?"

"We could say the same thing to you. If you've hurt my Bulma I'll…" one began.

'His Bulma? The woman is unmarked and untouched…' Vegeta raised a brow and looked over the group. The one who had called Bulma his had long black hair and a scar underneath one of his eyes. One was bald and so short that he could have been mistaken for a small child. The third one made Vegeta's eyes widen slightly. 'He looks almost identical to Bardock…it must be Kakerot…' "Kakerot what are you doing here and now that I think about it why haven't you destroyed this planet yet?"

"What are you talking about?" the Bardock look-a-like asked.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Bulma felt refreshed as she finished brushing her hair. She put the long tresses into a clip, leaving a few strands down to frame her face. She wore a black halter-top with a single tie in back, leaving the rest of her back bare. She had on a pair of khakis on and some brown sandals. She walked out onto her balcony and looked down. She growled at the men. "Damnit! Hey you guys! Leave him alone!" She 'eeped' as she felt herself scooped up into the air. She looked up to see Yamcha holding her. She granted him with a smile before she was ripped from his and into Vegeta's. She could feel his chest vibrating in a low growl. He landed on the ground and stood Bulma on her feet. Bulma felt something wrap around her waist and looked to find Vegeta's tail.

"Now Kakerot I asked you a question…As your prince I expect an answer." Vegeta had recrossed his arms.

"Bulma would you please tell this guy that my name is Goku and that I have no idea what he is talking about." Goku pleaded.

Bulma, who had been watching Yamcha send Vegeta death glares, turned to Goku. She looked between Goku and Vegeta and then down at Vegeta's tail, suddenly it all just clicked. 'Goku's one of these saiyan things and Vegeta knows it…' "Uh…Vegeta…"

"What?" He didn't take his eyes off of Goku.

"Well, you see…Goku or Kakerot as you call him-"

"That is his name."

"Not now it isn't!" She snapped at him, tired of being interrupted. "Listen, when Goku was little he bumped his head. He doesn't remember ever being a saiyan."

Vegeta pondered this for a moment. "I see…but he needs to learn of his true heritage…"

"Let's do that at a later date…We have other stuff to do. Ok everybody this is Prince Vegeta…Prince Vegeta these guys are some of Earth's greatest fighters. There's Goku, Krillain, and Yamcha."

Vegeta's tail had fallen away from Bulma and rewrapped around his waist, making him look every bit the Prince that he was.

"Wow a real Prince, Bulma, look's like your dream came true!" Goku smiled his goofy Goku smile. "Maybe we can spar sometime!"

Bulma blushed and Vegeta smirked as soon as he saw it. He turned thoughtful at Goku's remark. "Perhaps, third-class…"

"Anyway see you guys later…come on, Vegeta." Bulma said as she popped one of her capsule cars. Vegeta got in and waited for Bulma. Bulma reached for the door when Yamcha stopped her.

"I don't trust him…" he looked down at her.

Bulma narrowed her eyes and got in. "You aren't exactly Mr. trustworthy either."

Yamcha frowned as Bulma started the car and flew off.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Ok guys I'm sorry about how long its been…my computer has something wrong with it and I have no other way to the internet until I go to my dad's, which is where I am right now. Anyway I hope this makes up for it somewhat next chapter Bulma takes Vegeta shopping and whatever ideas pop into the empty space between my ears .


	7. Chapter 6: Public Appearance and Tailors

Yay! Chapter six! People should be proud of me, lol. It's 12:15 and I'm putting this thing up for you guys! By the way…if any of you are on Gaia, my name on there is xiaoyumitsurugi and if you guys what to pm me and or read my journal to know a little more about me you guys are welcome to!

Disclaimer: Nope don't ask, 'cuz I don't own them…sigh I wishing on that falling star though winks

Chapter Six: Public Appearance and Tailors

"Anyway…Goku's married to a woman named ChiChi." Bulma stated as she drove towards the mall.

Vegeta frowned at that; marrying outside you race was looked down upon. "And what of the one who called you his?" His eye narrowed slightly.

Bulma frowned a moment before the lightbulb went off. "Yamcha?"

Vegeta nodded.

"What about him?"

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"His." Vegeta was slightly annoyed at how slow she was being.

"What? No…not anymore…" She shrugged.

Vegeta raised a brow, but didn't comment.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

As soon as they entered the mall people were giving them weird looks due to Vegeta's armor. Bulma quickly ushered Vegeta into the nearest clothing store. She pulled him into a changing room. "Ok…you stay in here and undress. I'll get you some clothes to try on."

Vegeta crossed his arms. "I do not take orders from you, woman."

"Do it…or I'll make you do it."

Vegeta smirked. "You wouldn't"

"Oh, I would." She mirrored Vegeta's smirk.

Vegeta simply rolled his eyes and started taking his armor off.

"And stay in here until you are told otherwise." With that she left him.

Vegeta growled as he leaned against the wall, deciding not to waste any time on fighting the foolish woman.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Bulma was looking at some clothes when she heard a giggle behind her. She turned around with a smile. "Brad!" Bulma laughed and threw her arms around a slim, 5'7 male with brown hair and frosted tips in a perm. He wore a tank-top, leather pants, and pink flip-flops. His baby blue eyes sparkled down at her. "What are you doing here, Bulma? Like I haven't seen you in forever!" (Ok..I say this now…this dude is gay…and I don't have anything against gay guys, so on with the story)

"I know!…I'm sorry...I've been really busy." She sighed and picked out a pair of khaki pants that she thought would fit Vegeta. She turned around to find Brad holding a black wife beater. Bulma smiled and took the shirt.

"Yum! I can't wait to see Yamcha in these…" He smiled.

"Ummm…Brad…I'm not here with Yamcha…" She bit here bottom lip gently.

"Really? What happened?"

"Well…he kept lying…I mean I can't say he was cheating because I'm not sure, but he would lie about other things." She sighed.

"And he just wasn't that bad boy you fell in love with?"

Bulma looked at him. "I do not like bad boys! Vegeta could you step out here?"

Brad just smiled knowingly. Vegeta walked out in his black boxers and crossed his arms. Brad's jaw dropped as he leaned closer to Bulma. "Since you don't like bad boys…can I have him?"

Bulma stifled a giggle.

Vegeta scowled. "I trust you have these clothes you think I need, woman…"

Bulma threw him the clothes, which he caught. "Put those on…"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, but turned and went back inside the changing room.

"Oh my god! He was hawt…where did you pick him up?" Brad nudged her a bit.

"Looooong story…" She shook her head.

"One thing? What's with the furry belt?"

Bulma cleared her throat and looked down; mumbling something.

"Hmm?"

"It's a tail…"

"You're kidding, right? That's sooo kinky!"

Bulma looked at him shocked.

"What I mean yea it's weird, but not impossible in this day and age…but just think about all the things he could use that tail for in-"

"Woman!"

Bulma thanked Kami for the interruption as she walked up to the door. "Yea?"

"Come in here."

"What? No way!" She chanced a look at Brad and saw he was winking and giving her the thumbs up. She was suddenly wrenched inside the changing room. "Ow!"

"There's a problem with your silly Earth clothing." Vegeta sneered.

Bulma crossed her arms, not phased. "What would that be?"

Vegeta held up the pants. "There is no hole for my tail…"

"Oh…um…I'll have the tailor make a hole, ok?"

Vegeta nodded. "I suppose that is 'ok'…"

He crossed his arms and smirked.

Bulma mimicked him. "You better believe it's ok…now you're finished in here, so let's go."

"That's it?" He raised a brow as he began to put his armor back on.

"Yea, in this store, you are. How'd the shirt fit?"

"Fine."

Bulma nodded.

"Bulma! No hogging him to yourself! I know he's a kinky sex god, but you have to share!" Brad's voice carried over the door.

Bulma gaped at her reflection in the mirror. She could see the smug look that slowly creeped over Vegeta's face. She closed her eyes. 'I cannot believe he just said that…'

Vegeta walked up behind her and let his warm breath play against her ear. "A kinky sex god? Now, that's something I haven't been called…"

Bulma swallowed and opened her eyes; their eyes meeting for a moment in the mirror. She could see his tail swishing in the background and Brad's words came back. She quickly sidestepped him, grabbed the clothes she was buying, and left the changing room. She sped walked to the desk with Brad at her heels. The girl behind the desk quickly rang up her total and Bulma handed her her credit card. Brad grabbed Bulma by the shoulders and spun her to face him. "Bulma, slow down…"

Bulma glared at him.

"What? Listen you need to take Vegeta off the most wanted list…"

"I swear…it's not like that…he's just a houseguest."

"Yea, Yea…ok, Bulma…keep telling yourself that…but if you don't take him, then I might be forced to…" He smirked.

"Seriously, Brad…don't do anything…he isn't like Yamcha." Bulma placed a hand to her forehead.

Brad just winked at her as Vegeta walked up; his tail secured around his waist. "Are you ready?"

Bulma merely nodded and Vegeta began to walk to the store exit. As Vegeta passed them Brad's hand slowly reached out to smack his ass, but before he made contact Vegeta had his wrist in a crushing grip. Brad whimpered. "Ow! Ow!"

"Vegeta! Let him go! You're hurting him!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes before releasing him. "That was the point."

Bulma examined the wrist. "It's pretty bruised…you were lucky."

"Damn straight…" came the answer from Vegeta.

Bulma turned to glare at him and received a glare in return.

"I'll be fine, Bulma, you two go on and shop…" Brad cradled his bruised hand.

Bulma nodded. "Later, Brad!"

"Bye!" Brad waved with his uninjured hand.

Bulma and Vegeta left.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

After they had gone to several more shops- and Vegeta had threatened the life of a person in each store- they were headed home. Bulma was ready for a nice hot shower, but knew that dinner needed to be cooked. She sighed. Vegeta watched the scenery slip by. It was silent in the car except for Bulma drumming her fingers against the steering wheel. Bulma nibbled on her lower lip as she decided to voice a question that was brewing in her head.

"You aren't much of a people person, are you?"

Vegeta merely grunted.

"It would be polite if you would answer with words, not a cave man greeting. You're a Prince, didn't they teach you manners?"

Vegeta scowled and crossed his arms. "Of course…but that is only to my equals and superiors. Which, by the way, there are no such persons on this planet."

Bulma pursed her lips. "Well you'll just have to get over yourself…in two days my father is hosting a get together with some of Earth's highest officials. Like the Prince of England, the President of the U.S., hell the advisor of the Emperor is going to be there…" She blew some hair out of her eyes as she pulled into the drive. "I'm calling a tailor, so you can have them make whatever…" She parked the car and got out.

Vegeta got out as well and started for the house…er…castle.

"Vegeta, please, I implore you to behave properly." Bulma was too tired to do anything, but beg…besides this was really important to her father.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes before going inside. Bulma decapsulized the car and followed. Once inside she called her personal tailor and told her it was an emergency. So, Vegeta now had an appointment for eight o' clock that night. That left an hour to cook dinner and an hour to eat it. Bulma sighed, set the bags down, and got to work.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Vegeta smelled food and followed his nose. He stopped in the doorway and watched as Bulma bent over a hot oven. She had perspiration running down her neck; her hair stuck to her slightly. He smirked and leaned against the arch frame.

Bulma took the pan from the oven. She turned to put it on the table and dropped the pan as she caught sight of Vegeta. "Dammit!"

Before the pan fell to far from her fingers, Vegeta caught it.

"Ah! Vegeta that pan's hot! Put it on the table quickly!"

Vegeta shrugged and set it on the table. Bulma grabbed one of his hands, her eyes widening when she saw no burn marks. She checked the other hand.

Vegeta watched her intently. "My hands aren't affected by such heat…"

Bulma blinked. She had slipped her mind that he was an alien, and that some things that affect humans probably won't affect him. Bulma dropped his hand and motioned for him to take a seat. "Ok let's eat…after we're done a tailor is coming to take you measurements and your ideas of what you want to where."

Vegeta nodded. "Fine." He sat down and began to scarf down his food. By the time eight o' clock rolled around Bulma was up to her neck in dishes. Vegeta sat by attempting to finish his meal, but it seemed that with each dish her shirt got more soaked. Finally, the doorbell rang and she left to answer it. Vegeta ate another bite before following. When he got their a woman and two younger girls were chatting with Bulma.

Bulma smiled. "Ah…here he is…Vegeta, these are the tailors. Go ahead and show them to their room, so they can get to work."

"I know what to do, woman…I've dealt with tailors before."

Bulma rolled her eyes and returned to the kitchen. Vegeta lead the tailors to his room, one thought in mind. He was going to show that human woman just who exactly the Prince of Saiyans was.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

YaY! I finished chapter six! And I'm sick…so you are all very lucky. Of course I did it 'cuz of all the great reviews I get! . That's what keeps me going!

Anywho…  is where my online journal is my name is the same. So if you wish to know more abut me go ahead and check it out! And comment if you want! 'Til next time… Au Revoir!  sorry French class gets to you…


	8. Chapter 7: A night to Remember

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but I do own Keni and Brad and any other character I decide to make up.

I finally finished chapter 7! I know it's been forever, sorry guys! Also in this chapter I tried to describe Bulma's dress, so if I didn't do a good job I have a pic that I'll send you!

Chapter 7: A night to remember

Bulma sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. It was the night of the ball, but she hadn't seen Vegeta since two nights ago when she had introduced him to her parents. She didn't even know if he was going to the ball or not. She frowned as she examined herself closely.

"Bulma, you look like a vampire princess…" she told her reflection. The top of her dress was an obsidian corset with ivory buttons down the front. The bottom was onyx colored with a dark purple over skirt (e-mail me if you want a pic). She had on long black gloves and a black crystal choker. Her hair was down with obsidian jewels strewn through it. She wore long black gloves with a black crystal choker around her neck. Her eyeliner was heavy and she wore silver eyeshadow. She turned when there was a knock at the door. Her mom entered in a flourish of white. The pure white dress was off the shoulder with long sleeves that belled at the end (e-mail me for pic).

"C'mon, honey…it's rude if the guests arrive before the hostesses…" her mother smiled as she lead Bulma from the room.

"Mom? Have you seen Vegeta?" Bulma was curious as to what the saiyan had been up to lately.

"Yes, I have…and just wait 'til you see him, too!" her mother laughed as she covered her mouth with her hand.

They entered the doors. The ballroom had a beautiful high ceiling. A picture of white fluffy clouds with golden rays bouncing of them and an angel here and there was painted on it. There were tall windows lined up; just catching the last rays of the sun. A row of pillars separated the dining area from the dancing and a stage was set up in the back of the dancing area for the musicians. Electric candelabras were placed strategically around the room. Her eyes fell on the two men in the middle of the room; one being her father, the other being Vegeta. Bulma let her gaze explore Vegeta's image. He wore what seemed to be a formal military uniform. The top was black with blood red tassels hanging over his left shoulder and a weird insignia, also blood red, over his heart. It was long sleeved with a high collar. The pants were black as well and had two red stripes running up the sides of the pants legs. His shoes were black and shiny.

'Whoa…' was the only thought in her head at that moment.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Vegeta watched Bulma walk in. His eyes traveled down her body; lingering on the swell of her breasts. His tail tightened itself around his waist. For the past two days he had been learning everything he could about a man of his station on this planet. He had caught himself up on the dances, the manners, current world events, and a few historical facts Dr. Briefs had suggested. He watched as Bulma and her mother descended the stairs.

"Ah…see Prince Vegeta? The women got here in time…" Dr. Briefs smiled at his wife and daughter.

Vegeta was saved from answering when a servant appeared to tell the guests were arriving.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Dinner was going smoothly. Dr. Briefs sat at the head of the table with Bunny on his left, Bulma on her mother's left, and Vegeta sitting on Bulma's left. Keni sat at Dr. Briefs' right. Bulma was mildly surprised when Vegeta produced the manners that he had claimed he possessed. She wasn't left alone long when Keni and her father pulled her into a discussion for the gravity room. They were subject hoping when Bulma felt something graze her leg. She looked down to see Vegeta's tail disappearing under her dress.

"Vegeta!" Bulma's voice was a quiet hiss as she leaned toward him. Vegeta graced her with a look, before returning to his food.

"What?" he said between bites.

"Your tail…"

"What about it?"

"Remove it." He didn't answer, and for a moment she thought that he would refuse, when she finally felt the tail retreating. "Why do you do that?"

"Not my choice…" At Bulma's confused look he sighed. "It naturally seeks out something soft and warm." 'Though I normally can control it better…good thing humans are ignorant when it comes to saiyans.'

"So my skin's soft, huh?" She smirked.

"Dunno…I could check." He smirked back.

Bulma blushed, "I think not!"

"Excuse me? Miss Bulma, would you care to dance?"

Bulma and Vegeta looked up. Obviously they had missed the 'Thank you for coming, dinner's done, let's dance' speech. The man who had asked her had blonde hair and stormy blue eyes. He spoke with a French accent. His hand was offered to her and she took it.

"It would be my pleasure, Mr…"

"Delacroix, George Delacroix…" He gently pulled her up and led her onto the floor. Vegeta watched them go. He stood silently and walked along the outside of the dancing floor; never taking his eyes off Bulma.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A little while later found Vegeta just finishing a debate on battle strategies with war generals from various countries. He looked around for Bulma to find her with another male; this one dancing a little to close. The song had just ended as Vegeta walked up behind them.

"Excuse me, may I cut in?" His tone was cold and it was obvious he didn't care whether he was excused or not. Bulma let out a relieved sigh as she was released. The guy quickly left the floor with a glare from Vegeta. Vegeta grabbed one of Bulma's hands and placed the other on her hip. He led Bulma into the dance.

"How exactly do you know Earth dancing? And don't give me that 'I'm a Saiyan Prince I know everything' bullshit." Bulma let him lead her around effortlessly.

"Dancing is not very hard…it happens to be closely related to fighting." He looked down at her from his two inch height advantage.

"Oh yea! I learned that from 'The Next Karate Kid'!" Vegeta raised a brow and Bulma sighed "Never mind…hey you wanna go outside? There's supposed to be a meteor shower!" She didn't wait for an answer as she pulled him toward the French doors that led to a balcony and then to the gardens.

Vegeta shrugged and let her pull him. Once outside Bulma let go of him and jogged over to the stone railing. Leaning on it, she eagerly looked at the sky. Vegeta stood aways back with his arms crossed as he looked at the sky.

'Nappa should be reporting to my father on my whereabouts…' He smirked. 'And when he gets here, the saiyans will take over Earth. And with Earth's intelligence combined with saiyans strength, Frieza will be crushed…I wish I could go into space…' Vegeta's eyes widened. That last thought was completely random and not to mention was uttered in a woman's voice. His eyes snapped to Bulma. 'Impossible…but first the dream, now this? Do we have some kind of mind bond?' He thought back on the past two days and the random thoughts that would pop up as he studied and sparred with Kakerrot. 'This is crazy…I would prefer not to share any bond with a stupid weak human female…'

Bulma turned to face him. "Hey, Vegeta, Dad and I invented this gravity room…you and Goku should check it out…it enhances the gravity, so you can train under more force." She turned back around.

'Ok…so she's not stupid…' He growled.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Bulma said, but didn't turn around.

'Well that confirms the mind bond…' He growled as his eyes narrowed.

Bulma turned to face him once again. "You ok?"

"Just fine!"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Back to square one! Jeez…you didn't need to snap! You are no Prince that I would bow to…"

Within a second she was trapped against the railing.

"You will bow to me. In a very short time I will become the one and only Prince of this world. And when that time comes you will want to be on my good side." Vegeta's voice was cold as well as his glare.

Bulma pushed against him. "I'm not scared of you, Vegeta."

Vegeta's smirk widened. "You should be." He crushed the stone railing that was beneath his hands.

Bulma's eyes widened and she quickly pushed past him; running back into the ballroom. Vegeta chuckled darkly as he watched her.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Whew! Y'know between being Dj and writing this fic it's getting hard….but the only time I can get on the net is when I'm Djin' anyway I hope you liked it!

Here is to all the people who have reviewed, you guys are the only reason I do this:

Bulmachick05

Trunkslover101

Shadowhawk00

Ryoka-space-pirate

AlucardsDaughter

Cat Demon Valkyrie

Boredaurorchick

Sesslover101

Atiga

Heiress2thethrone

Blackhart

blondeVeo

Amber

Bulma

Thanks a lot guys! So, if you want to feel special and be on the list you've got to review . 


	9. Chapter 8: Let's Play

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but I do own the charactors that I made up.

Chapter 8: Let's Play

Vegeta drummed his fingers against the table as he thought about that foolish woman and the week he just had. The first two days that stupid Earthling had dared to ignore him. He smirked when he thought about how he ended that.

_**Flashback**_

_It was the middle of the night and Vegeta had just finished training. It was dark in the kitchen as he drank his ice water slowly. He heard the faint creak of the stairs and pretty soon Bulma walked in. His eyes raked over her form hungrily. She had on a pair of black string bikini panties and a white spaghetti strap shirt. She got a glass of water and leaned against the counter drinking it. Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he remembered her ignoring him._

'_I hate being ignored' And with that thought he trapped her against the counter._

_Bulma gasped. "V-Vegeta?"_

"_Woman." Was her answer._

"_W-What are you doing?"_

"_I believe, woman, the question is: what are you doing?" He moved closer until he could feel her breath._

"_What do you mean?"_

_Vegeta smirked as her voice came out quiet. He took the glass from her hand and placed it on the counter; he planned to have fun with her and the glass would just be in the way. He bent down to nuzzle the side of her nick; his arms still resting on the counter on either side of her, effectively blocking any escape she might try. When he heard her gasp, he quickly covered her mouth with his own. Bulma's hands came up to push him away, but he grabbed them. He could feel her anger roll off her in waves and smirked to himself. _

_He broke away and gazed down at her flushed face. "Woman…do _not_ try and ignore me…or I'll give you more…attention…then you can handle."_

_That's when she had kicked him and in his shock he had let go._

"_Tch…I can take whatever you dish out!" Bulma stomped off as he growled after her._

_**End Flashback**_

Well she had stopped ignoring him, but now that weak human make would come over for most of the day. He followed the woman around like a lost puppy. At the current moment they were on a "date", whatever the hell that was. Of course he had done a lot more than keep tabs on Bulma. He sparred Kakkerot almost everyday and he had reopened the hidden lab and was able to contact his father, who would be here within the next day or so. He downed his glass of cold water. 'Soon Frieza…you will cower before me.'

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Bulma walked into the kitchen, letting her hair down. She rolled her eyes when she saw the arrogant bastard that shared her home.

"Have fun?" came the annoying question that she didn't want to answer.

"Of course!" 'not' She smiled.

Vegeta smirked as he heard the last thought. "Hn…you don't lie very well, woman."

Bulma rolled her eyes and got a glass of water. "Whatever, I'm going to bed…" She was heading out when his words stopped her.

"Enjoy while you can…" She felt his breath on her ear and his tail stroking her thigh. "…because it won't last." He left her and she knew he wasn't lying.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllll

Bulma was at Master Roshi's with Yamcha and Krillen. They were waiting for Goku, who had something to show them. She smiled when she heard Krillen announcing his arrival. As Goku landed she saw a little boy in his arms.

"Hey, everybody! I wanted you to meet my son, Gohan." Goku smiled at his friends.

"Goku…that's not a baby…" was Bulma's reply as she stated the obvious.

"Nope, he's four!" Came the cheery reply.

"So…you're saying that you've had a kid for four years and didn't bother to mention him!" Bulma was shocked to say the least.

"Eh-heh…yeah, well….Chichi you see didn't believe we were old enough to be parents…." Goku looked sheepish.

Bulma rolled her eyes before smiling at Gohan. "Hi, I'm Bulma!" She ruffled his hair as he tried to hide in his Dad's shirt.

"So, when do we eat? I'm starved!" Goku rubbed his stomach.

They all went inside to eat and afterward the men decided to spar. Bulma, Gohan, and Master Roshi watched from the sidelines.

"So, Gohan…are you going to become a fighter like your parents?" She smiled down at him.

"Mom doesn't want me to fight…she wants me to be smart…" He gave a half-hearted smile.

"Hah! Fighting's in your blood, kid!" Master Roshi smirked.

Their small conversation was interrupted as the guys suddenly stopped sparring. Goku had a serious look on he face.

"Goku?" Bulma was kind of worried.

"Hey what's wrong?" He looked at his friend concerned.

Yamcha waved a hand in front of his face. "Helloooo?"

Goku finally snapped back to reality and looked at Krillen and Yamcha. "Kami wants to see us…Bulma…could you take Gohan to your house for a bit?

Bulma nodded and the guys took off. Bulma looked down at Gohan. "Well, kid, you're stuck with me." She took his hand and popped one of her capsule cars. "See ya later, old man!"

"You should come out more often…with you hot friends! Always nice weather for swimming!"

Bulma shook her head as she buckled Gohan and herself in and herself in and left. Once at home she led Gohan into the kitchen; where Vegeta currently was.

"Woman, where have you- What is that?" He pointed at Gohan.

Bulma shrugged and got Gohan a soda. "This is Gohan…Goku's son."

Vegeta scowled, but didn't comment. Suddenly, Bulma's cell phone went off. She chatted for a minute- all the while Gohan and Vegeta had a staring contest-then snapped the phone shut.

"Ok, Vegeta watch Gohan…I'll be back." She grabbed her purse and walked towards the door.

"No take the kid with you!" He scowled, but she was already out the door. Vegeta looked back at Gohan. He let his tail swish behind him lazily. Gohan's eyes widened.

"Yes, you are no longer the only one on this puny planet with a tail." He wrapped said tail around his waist.

Gohan mimicked him.

Vegeta smirked. "Now, when did your father start you training?"

"I'm not allowed to train. Mom says I'm going to be a smart." Gohan looked at his shoes.

Vegeta snorted. "Forget you mother, the human harpy will only put you at a disadvantage. Now…" An evil smirk crawled across his face.

Llllllllllllllll

Bulma came back to find Gohan was not where she had left him; in fact, he wasn't even in the house. She marched to the one place Vegeta was always at. Upon entry she saw her next victim. He had Gohan doing pushups. "What are you doing!"

Gohan looked at Bulma, but Vegeta barked an order in a different language and he went back to pushups.

Vegeta turned to Bulma. "Back so soon?"

Bulma growled and poked his chest. "You're brainwashing him! You brainwashing idiot!"

"He is merely learning his heritage. Nowadays we take any saiyan."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Gohan, your dad should be here in a bit."

Gohan looked at Vegeta-who gave a curt nod-, before standing, bowing to Vegeta, and then walking to Bulma. Bulma led him out muttering obscenities under her breath. They were eating dinner when Goku showed up.

"Sorry about that…looks like something's headed toward Earth. We can't tell if it's friend or foe." Goku sighed.

"…but you'll protect us, right Goku?" Bulma smiled.

Goku nodded and left with Gohan soon after.

'Frieza won't be back for while, so they must sense my father…their skill at sensing ki without a scouter is useful. Now that Kakkerot has taught me it, the other soldiers can learn.' He sighed as a few thoughts of evil alien beings entered his head. He glanced at Bulma to see her lightly chewing her bottom lip. 'It's best not to tell her about the bond, she'd just start yelling.'

He was able to choose what thoughts were sent to her, i.e. none, but since she didn't know what was going on she couldn't stop her thoughts so he just got the stronger ones. He observed her more closely. Kakkerot's son proved that saiyans could breed with humans, and they had a good power level. Vegeta had found this out the hard way by angering young Gohan. Vegeta smirked, if Kakkerot's half-breed could be that strong, then his own son would be even stronger! And he knew the perfect person to achieve that goal. Bulma. She was smart and did not show fear where others would. She was not bad looking; good coloring, smooth skin, and a nice figure. With her intelligence and his strength their child would be unimaginable. Vegeta stood up and walked to the door. His father would be landing and they would start the operations for the new base. Then, he would make an heir.

"Where ya going?" Bulma looked up at him.

"Out." He opened the door and took off. Bulma raised a brow and shrugged. She walked into the leaving room and turned on the T.V. She checked the guide, and then turned it to The 2 Fast 2 Furious. Though she loved the movie, she couldn't seem to stop thinking about Vegeta. 'I wonder where he went…He's so weird. Duh, Bulma! He's a frickin' alien! So is Goku and he and Chichi were able to 'do it', so Vegeta cou- Ack! Bulma! What are you thinking? Cars! Watch the cars!' She shook her head and tried to get into the movie.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Wheee! I've put another chapter up! I know finally right? Sorry but I've been reading a lot lately, but I'll try harder. Kk review guys! Later!


	10. Chapter 9: Saiyans Arrive

Author's Note:

Hey it's been awhile! Sorry bout that it's a loooooooooooooong story! Anywho here's the next chapter!

By the way: … means telepathy!

Se Divertir!

Chapter Nine: Saiyans Arrive

Vegeta met his father's ship as it landed, the ramp had just been let down when the Z fighters showed up.

"Vegeta? What are you doing here?" Goku inquired.

Vegeta growled and flicked his tail in agitation before wrapping it around his waist. "It's Prince Vegeta to you third class and I'm here to meet our people."

"So, they aren't a threat?" Goku looked over at the ship.

"Any saiyans is a threat; now bow to your king." He bowed pulling Goku with him, as the King walked down the ramp. King Vegeta looked like his son if you added years, a few inches, and a goatee. Behind him came: Bardock, who looked like Goku except he wore a scar on his face, Radditz who was Bardock's eldest son and had hair down to the back of his legs, and Nappa who was huge and bald with a mustache. Prince Vegeta stood back up and let go of Goku. "Father…"

"Son…Shall we take the first steps in defeating Frieza and rebuilding our empire?" King Vegeta looked around surveying the land that was visible.

Prince Vegeta smirked, "Of course…"

His father led the way back on the ship; Nappa following. Bardock and Radditz stared at Goku.

"Kakkerot?" Bardock's eyes were wide.

"That's what Vegeta calls me…Hi! I'm Goku!" Goku smiled and held out his hand. Bardock took it; noting the strong grip.

"I'm Bardock…your father."

Goku's eyes widened.

"That's your older brother." Bardock pointed at Radditz. He continued to scrutinize Goku. "What happened? You were supposed to destroy this world…where's you tail?

Krillen decided to explain. "Well, you see, he bumped his head when he was small and forgot everything…and we had to cut off his tail before he killed us all.

Bardock frowned, then shrugged. "Still, you're a strong, healthy saiyans that can help in our war against Frieza."

"Veg- I mean…Prince Vegeta has told me about this "Frieza" and I will do all I can to help."

"Good." Bardock nodded.

Yamcha suddenly landed with Bulma in his arms. "Sorry I'm late guys…she made me bring her here. So…friend or foe?" Yamcha eyed the saiyans warily.

"They're friends…this is my father, Yamcha." Goku smiled.

Bardock nodded to the newcomers and Yamcha smiled.

Bulma ran over to Goku and looked up at Bardock. "I'm Bulma!" She held out her hand and Bardock shook it; careful not to hurt her. "So, um…you guys here to pick up Vegeta or something?"

"Not exactly…" Bardock crossed his arms.

Bulma tilted her head to the side a bit. Then she spotted Radditz. "Holy shit! I know saiyan hair tends to defy gravity, but…woah!" She walked over to him. "Excuse me?"

Radditz turned toward her.

"Hi! I'm Bulma!" She smiled.

Radditz smirked. "Hello."

Bulma placed a hand on her hip as she stared up at him. "You have my name…how about returning the favor?"

"I'm Radditz…"

Bulma nodded. "Nice to meet you!"

Radditz eyes followed the curves of her body. "You as well…"

Bulma frowned. "Hey, buddy, my eyes are up here!"

Radditz leaned forward; smirking. "I wasn't looking for you eyes."

Bulma's eyes widened. 'Woah…this guy is creepy!'

An armed wrapped around Bulma's waist. "Is there a problem, Bulma?" Yamcha glared at the saiyan.

Bulma looked up at him; thanking him for the rescue. "No, not at all…It was…nice talking to you, Radditz…"

Bulma quickly led Yamcha away.

"Stay away from these guys, Bulma…" Yamcha looked down at her.

Bulma nodded and stayed close to Yamcha.

"The King and Prince are in a meeting now and it could be hours until they emerge…" Bardock stretched.

"Ooooh! Could I go inside? I've got to see how you run this thing!" Bulma stared at the ship.

Bardock nodded. "I guess it wouldn't hurt…"

Bulma smiled and ran up the ramp.

"She'll be safe alone, right?" Goku stared up the ramp.

Bardock shrugged. "Perhaps…"

"I'll go watch her…" Yamcha quickly took off after Bulma.

Radditz walked over to Goku. "Wanna spar?"

Goku smiled. "Sure!"

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Yamcha watched as Bulma squealed over the alien technology. "This place is so cool!"

"If you say so…it looks like something right off the sci-fi channel…" Yamcha looked around him not too impressed.

Bulma ignored him and skipped ahead. "Let's see…" She walked around a corner only to run into a brick wall. Steel bindings wrapped around her, so she couldn't escape. "H-hey!" She looked up to see Nappa.

He sneered at her. "And who do we have here…"

"Hey, man, put her done!" Yamcha scowled at the much bigger saiyan.

"Or what?"

"I'll kick your ass!"

"I'd like to see that!" Nappa tossed Bulma away and she hit the side of the ship.

The would spun as Bulma watched Nappa charge Yamcha. 'Oh no! Someone help!' She looked around frantically the world becoming unfocused. 'Vegeta!'

Yes, woman, I'm coming… 

Bulma's eyes widened before everything turned dark.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Vegeta stood up abruptly, causing his father to look away from the counsel.

"What are you doing?" King Vegeta inquired.

"It seems my little Earthling has started to cause trouble again. Continue the meeting, father, this might take awhile." Vegeta quickly left, running top speed. He was by his side within seconds and witnessed Yamcha being thrown against the wall. "Nappa."

Nappa quickly dropped Yamcha, turned, and bowed before his Prince.

"What's going on here?" Vegeta scowled.

"This asshole was touching my Bulma! So, I decided to teach him a lesson." Yamcha said between two busted lips.

"And we see how well that went…Nappa you will take the weak Earthling to the rejuvenation tanks. The woman is mine, no one is to touch her." Vegeta looked down at Bulma.

"Now wait just a damn-" Yamcha started.

"Go, now." Vegeta didn't even look at him.

Nappa saluted and grabbed Yamcha before dragging him off. Vegeta knelt and picked Bulma up gently. 'You're becoming more trouble than your worth…' His eyes widened softly as Bulma curled into his chest. 'Alright, maybe you're not…' He smirked and walked into his quarters. He laid her on his bed, but she refused to let go of him, he laid beside her. He studied her face, before taking off his gloves and tracing the soft lines of her eyes, nose, and mouth. He looked around his quarters. They weren't big or very decorative. They were bigger than regular soldiers', but not as big as the one Bulma had given him. He stared at her again and stroked her hair. He buried his nose into the crook of his neck. The smell of her relaxing him until he dozed slightly.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Bulma opened her eyes slowly and looked around. Her head throbbed slightly, but otherwise she felt fine. She looked down to see that Vegeta's arm was across her stomach; holding her to him. One of his legs were between hers and his tail had anchored itself to her thigh. She blushed at their position. 'Oh my…' She studied Vegeta as he slept and almost giggled. He seemed so relaxed and content. She started to inch toward the edge of the bed, but Vegeta's hold tightened. Bulma looked back at Vegeta to find him staring at her.

"Just where do you think you're headed, woman?" Vegeta mentally sighed at being woken from a most pleasant dream.

"I need to get back to my friends…" Bulma tried to escape his grasp.

"No…you will stay here…" Vegeta reluctantly stood; knowing he had work to do.

"Excuse me?" Bulma looked up at him.

"You will stay here. I will leave guards for you, but you will not leave this room." 'She will not like the changes that are going to be made to her planet…' Vegeta crossed his arms.

"Just watch me!" Bulma stood up, but didn't get very far before she was pinned to the bed beneath Vegeta.

"I could always tie you to the bed…it's a wonderful sight to a soldier to see a beautiful woman tied to his bed waiting for him to come home." Vegeta smirked down at her, letting his gaze scan her body for emphasis. Bulma glared up at him as he once again stood. He went to his closet and came back out with a cape on. "I'll be back soon…stay here."

Bulma folded her arms. "You can't make me."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "I assure, I can and will." He strode to the door. "I'll be back, woman." He walked out and the door shut. After a few moments, Bulma went to follow only to find a couple of saiyans in her way. 'Asshole…'

I try… Vegeta smirked mentally.

Bulma gasped. 'So, I wasn't imagining it when I thought I heard him! But how?'

I will explain when I get back… 

'Yeah, well until then how about stopping?'

You are mine…I have a right to some of your thoughts. 

'Woah buddy! I am _not_ yours!'

Like I said…we will discuss this later. 

'No! Now, Vegeta!...Vegeta?...VEGETA!' She stomped her foot. 'Stupid prick! It's kinda creepy that he can read my mind!' She looked around the room. 'Well, he can read this! I'm not staying in here!'

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

So, there ya have it folks, chapter nine! Just in case you were wondering, the reason Bulma appears to only be thinking is because Vegeta is the telepath and just reading her thoughts…and he can only read them if they are directed at him…but he will explain that to her next time. So until then have fun and review!

Au revoir! Mes Amis!


	11. Author's note

Hey guys! I know you're all waiting for the next chapter and I have it done…the only problem is my step-dad just got rid of the net and I probably won't have it back until summer! Grrrrr! He makes me mad! Anyway I just wanted to give you guys a heads up. I'll try and type it at school(which is where I am now) or somewhere else! And I'm still working on the chapters so maybe by the time I get my next one up there will be like two or something lol. Anyway sorry about this, I'll try and get one up this month!

Later

Xiaoyu Mitsurugi


	12. Chapter 10: You're Mine!

Disclaimer: Hey it's another one! Yea, yea, finally I know… I'm trying to be fast but other things just get in the way! Well anyway I hope you enjoy this one, don't forget to review!

Chapter 10: You're Mine!

Bulma explored the room for the next few hours, not discovery much. Just as a ventilation shaft caught her eye she was interrupted by a knock. A Saiyan guard entered silently with a plate of alien food, bowed stiffly and left. Bulma looked at the food and slowly reached for it. 'I guess I am hungry…' She started eating cautiously. And as she ate Bulma noticed that she was becoming progressively drowsy. 'What's happening?' She yawned as she finished the meal; her eyes started to droop. 'They must have drugged the food…' The plate clattered to the floor as she fell into a drugged sleep.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The Saiyans had defeated the world's strongest armies in a matter of hours. They had made their way to the United Nations and explained everything. After much negotiating, and a couple of dead delegates later, the Saiyans won. It was decided that the countries would govern over the day to day activities of their respective countries. The Saiyan's would rule all military and intergalactic affairs. Once decided the plans for the new base were produced and immediately started. Prince Vegeta started the move to Bulma's castle where the saiyan elite, his father, and he would stay.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Bulma popped one of her fastest air car capsules and took off; leaving the ship in the dust. She found the ventilation shafts once again after the drug had worn off. She worked at getting them open; stopping only when her guard brought her more food. She refused to eat anything for fear of being drugged again. Once she had gotten the door off, she had set off to find and empty room so as not to draw attention. Considering the ship was almost vacant it was easy. So her she was finally out and on her way to her house…er…castle. Once there she found to saiyans guarding the front door. She got out of her air car and walked toward them.

"Stop! State your business here." The first saiyan asked.

"I'm Bulma Briefs, owner of this castle." Bulma cocked and eyebrow.

"You no longer own it. It is King Vegeta's now." The second saiyan stated.

"Bullshit!" Bulma growled and tried to get passed them, but they stopped her. "Argh! Stupid Saiyans! I'm gonna kill Vegeta!"

"That's treason…punishable by death!" He said as he grabbed her arm and led her to the throne room. Her mouth hung open as her eyes took in the picture of what used to be her throne room, what used to be her ball room. This room was decorated in dark blues and blacks. Saiyans filled the room and at the end in a throne sat Prince Vegeta.

"What the hell happened to my ballroom!" She glared at Vegeta.

Vegeta winced and sighed as Bulma screamed. He had dreaded her seeing this, but now that the time had come he had to deal with it. "Let her go."

The guards let Bulma go, bowed, and left.

"I thought I told you to stay on the ship…" He frowned at her.

"Yea, like I listen to you." She crossed her arms and glared at him.

He smirked. "Leave us."

Elites quickly filed out of the room. Vegeta began to slowly circle her. "It's very well that you have shown up…it's about time I claim you."

"Excuse me? Vegeta have you hit your head? Now where's my friends and family?" She raised a brow.

"Your parents are still on their trip and your friends are training." He said as he rushed her; backing her into a wall.

"And they just let your take over?"

"Of course not, but after we convinced them that we were the lesser of two evil, they gave in."

"And are you the lesser of two evils?"

He was very close to her, his arms trapping her in, his tail stroking her side. "Not for long."

"I want to see my friends."

"You will later." He caressed her cheek.

'I've got to make him stop!' "I-I want to see Yamcha!"

Vegeta's eyes snapped to her. "No."

"Excuse me? Let me go!" She struggled in vain.

"I'm going to claim you first."

"What do you mean claim?"

"You will be mine for the rest of our lives. Only I will touch you…" He kissed her neck. "Or kiss you…"

Bulma's eyes widened. "You can't be serious!" She looked around for some way out. And that way came in the form of Vegeta's father.

"Son, we need to talk." King Vegeta barked.

"I'm busy, we'll talk later." Vegeta growled.

"I'm aware, but this is more important than satisfying your lust."

Vegeta growled, not wanting to let Bulma out of the cage of his arms. He finally let an arm drop. "Go find your friends…we'll finish this later."

Bulma could only nod as she ran from the room. Vegeta watched her before turning to his father.

"What do you think your doing? I heard you intend to claim that human." King Vegeta frowned at his son.

"Yes…I do. With her brains and my strength the child would be unstoppable." Vegeta smirked.

Bulma closed her eyes as she listened from the other side of the door. 'That's it? For an unstoppable child?' Her eyes narrowed. 'Over my dead body!' She marched off to find her friends.

"I think that is a risk. It's not yet proven whether or not half-breeds are stronger." King Vegeta shook his head.

"Kakkerot's son is stronger than our third class and some of our second class and hasn't even been trained properly. I think that proves it!" He glared at his father, annoyed at having been interrupted and questioned. "The woman will become my Queen when you step down or die, whichever comes first."

King Vegeta's eyes darkened. "Which brings me to what I have to tell you…You are now old enough to wear the crown…the weight of it gives me a headache in my old age…so if you want the crown you may have it."

"You're serious?" Vegeta's brow furrowed as he stared at his father.

"Oh yes, Earth seems like a nice place…I'll like it when I retire, so why not now."

Vegeta nodded, "Very well."

"Then I will set up your inauguration…Shall I make a date for you marriage as well?"

"Yes…make it the day after I am made king."

"Very well…" He turned on his heel and strode away,

'Alright, woman, you have a few days of refuge, but then you're mine!' An evil smirk came across his features as his eyes glinted with satisfaction.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Bulma headed towards the phone to call Goku. She dialed the number and smiled when ChiChi answered the phone.

"Son Residence."

"ChiChi?"

"Bulma? Are you alright? Where have you been? We've been so worried!" ChiChi's excited voice could be heard on the otherside of the room, thus Bulma held the phone away from her ear as she smiled.

"That's a long story, Chi, but I'm alright…why doesn't everybody meet at Master Roshi's?"

"Sounds good…see ya in a bit!"

"Alright, bye!" She hung up and sighed. 'I have to get away from Prince-Stick-Up-My- Ass for a little bit.'

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Bulma and ChiChi watched the guys playing in the water. They were setting up the food and Bulma was telling ChiChi everything Vegeta had said.

"An invincible child, huh?" ChiChi rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't trust that man with a child if I was in a room full of murderers. He's already making Goku start training Gohan…my poor little scholar, how will he have time for his studies?"

Bulma cleared her throat, remembering that she had left ChiChi's 'poor little scholar' with Vegeta at one time. "Yea, Chi, that's horrible..." She shook her head. "So, how do I get him off my back?"

"I haven't a clue…I'd say have Yamcha beat some sense into him, but…" ChiChi trailed off not needing to finish.

"Thanks anyway…and we'll find some way to get in Gohan's studies."

The rest of the day went smoothly they ate and played and ate some more. There wasn't anymore talk of saiyans, so the mood remained jovial. Bulma helped Gohan build a sandcastle and helped him beat Yamcha up when he accidentally stepped on it. Everybody walked along the beach as the sun set and the stars began to come out. Gohan yawned and ChiChi decided it was time to leave.

"I'm glad you're ok, Bulma and I hope everything works out." ChiChi smiled as she hugged her.

"Yea see ya later, Bulma and if you need anything don't be afraid to ask." Goku hugged as well.

"It was good to see you guys! Good night!" Bulma smiled as Goku picked up his family and took off.

"C'mon, Bulma, let's take another turn around the island." Yamcha smiled and held out his hand.

Bulma looked at his hand then at him. She smiled and took it "Alright."

They walked in comfortable silence for a minute, until Yamcha stopped and turned to her. "Bulma…"

"Yes?"

"I'm worried about you staying alone with all those saiyans."

"I know, Yamcha, but I can't just leave my home."

Yamcha raised her hand and kissed it softly. "I know…And I also know I wasn't the best boyfriend, but I want to be there for you…"

"Yamcha…I-I should really be going…" She dug in her purse for her capsule car.

"Yea…well…if you change your mind." He bent slightly and kissed he lips gently. "I'll see you later, Bulma." He turned and flew off.

Bulma watched him, a hand coming up to touch her lips. 'Yamcha…'

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Bulma trudged up the stairs, not caring if she was being loud. She rolled her eyes at the guards she passed. 'Are guards really necessary? I mean nobody gets passed the security system unless they get through a series of tests…Hmmm…well I guess maybe during the day someone could get in if they were a tourist but normally our own guards pat them down and stuff. Yea…the guards that Vegeta dismissed.' She sighed and entered her room. She clapper her hands and the lights turned on. Her eyes widened as she took in her room. "VEGETA!"

"Don't shout, woman, it's late." Vegeta said as he appeared behind her.

Bulma spun around to glare at him. "You! Where is my stuff? And why the hell was it moved!"

"It has been moved upstairs to the King and Queen suite"

"Need I ask why?"

"Those will be our new rooms from now on."

"Oh, really? I don't think so! Listen here, bud…" She poked him in the chest. "I've had enough of this 'you're mine' act. I'm not going to just be your brood mare to make…what was it…ah…an 'invincible' child. Don't think so."

Vegeta crossed his arms. "You seem to think you have a choice."

"And you seem to have selective hearing. Now, I demand my stuff returned!"

"I am ruler her-"

"Save it for someone who cares." She spun away from him.

He grabbed her arm and brought her roughly against him. "Don't turn away from me."

"Bite me!"

"In a few short days I will…but for now…" He crushed his lips to hers.

She struggled against him, but he only held her tighter. When she wouldn't open her mouth for him he gently nipped her lower lip. When she still refused he growled and bit harder. Bulma yelped and Vegeta thrust his tongue in her mouth, molding her body to his. When he finally broke the kiss her lips were swollen.

He shook her lightly, though it still made her teeth rattle. "You are mine. You have no choice."

"Let. Go. Of. Me." She pulled as far away from him as she could.

"You'll have to get used to being closer. Once we're married we will be very intimate."

"You can't force me." Her eyes grew wary.

"Oh, I assure you I can. Now it's time to sleep…" He picked up like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey! Put me down!"

Vegeta didn't answer, just continued to carry her until they reached the royal suite. "We have separate rooms…for now." He set her down and she quickly ran into her new room and slammed the door.

Vegeta sighed and walked to his own room. 'I can't believe she overhead me telling my father that stuff. Oh well, it changes nothing…'

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Whoo! Done with that one, lol. And I'm fully prepared to get flamed for taking so long, but that's ok cuz I like fire, so bring 'em on. Lol. Anywho…well we got internet, but it's dial-up soooo it sucks butt. I hope I did ok…tell me what you think!


	13. Chapter 11: Dinner and a Date gone bad

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Sean Paul's "Give It Up to Me". It's true.

(Written by XiaoyuMitsurugi, but half this chapter was typed by CatDemonValkyrie. Go check out my stories, bitches! -ending self-advertising… - )

Chapter 11: Dinner and a Date Gone Sour

Bulma immersed herself in hostess duties so her mind wouldn't be on Vegeta. She had rarely seen him in the past few days, (Not that she wanted to). Her parents had come back and her mother and ChiChi were overlooking the menus and such that would be served. Bulma, who didn't have much talent in the culinary art, oversaw the seating and sleeping arrangements as well as the entertainment. Her father had looked around the house before walking back to his lab silently. Bulma sighed; the United Nations would be here tomorrow to sear fealty to Vegeta. Though she tried, her mind wouldn't stray from Vegeta for long. Her mind constantly brought up a picture of Vegeta, dark and possessive. The only problem was convincing her body that possessiveness was NOT a turn-on. She wouldn't lie to herself; she had always had a thing for bad boy and Vegeta was about as bad as you could get. But he was also the alien who had taken over her home. She definitely couldn't marry him. He hadn't come out and asked her, but she had heard the rumors. Saiyans treated her differently than from the beginning. Then men looked at her with looks of muted interest and smug indifference. The women, which were sparse compared to the men, threw her looks of haughtiness and a few- hostility. She shuddered. Hostile saiyans were not a comforting sight. She shook her head and went to check the rooms. Member s of the United Nations would start arriving later this afternoon, so everything had to be ready.

'God… I don't know how I can decline without lighting Vegeta's anger.' Bulma thought to herself.

"Honey? Did you want some lunch?" Bulma's mother, Bunny, asked her daughter, smiling. Happy as ever, Bunny held a tray of sandwiches. Bulma nodded. "Here… let's go into the parlor and we can talk while you're eating."

Bulma looked up at her mother, shocked but Bunny was already walking way. Bulma was quick to follow her mother and they were soon seated on a small couch in a little window open to let the afternoon breeze in.

"Now, what's on your mind, honey?" Bunny asked comfortingly. Bulma smiled at her mom.

"What do you mean?"

"You've just seemed worried about something." Bulma looked out the window, her smile faltering.

"I have…"

"About the wedding?" Bulma looked back at her mom, "Yes, I heard. Isn't it wonderful?"

"No, it's not. Mom, how can you even think about me marrying that monkey?" Bulma looked thoroughly frustrated as she threw her hands up and began to pace. "Sure he's gorgeous, he's crazy strong, AND a bad boy prince… But that's not enough. I want to know HIM, not what everyone tags him to be. And… I want love…"

"Dear… I do believe that's already there."

"No, mom. That's called "lust." Wrong L-word."

"No… I don't think you know the difference. When you lust after somebody, your body wants them no matter what. It's your body that tries o control you. And when you're in love, well, it's different for everyone. But you'll know… You'll know you can't live without that person. I suggest you examine your feelings and don't hide from the truth." Bunny said, a smile spreading across her face. "Eat your lunch and then get ready for our guests."

Bunny turned and left, leaving her daughter to wonder if her mother was right.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Vegeta listed as the women talked about the upcoming reception. He heard Bulma rant about how she couldn't marry him and frowned. He would have barged in and let her know she could and would marry him, but Kakkarot's hand on his arm stopped him. Goku motioned for Vegeta to follow him. Once outside, they headed for the gravity chamber.

"You should have let me set her straight…"

"You wouldn't have proven anything," Goku sighed, unusually somber. "Listen… Human females are more sentimental. They need to spend one-on-one time with a person before they can marry them."

"Hn… Let's train." Vegeta said, frowning.

Goku shook his head and sank into a stance. Vegeta attacked, but his mind was on a different kind of battle.

'Human females require bonding time… Hn… We shall see…'

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Blma got ready for dinner and was just applying the finishing touches to her hair when a knock came at her door. Thinking it was her mom, Bulma continued.

"Come in…"

The door opened and she knew at once who it was.

"I need to speak with you." Vegeta's voice was rather serious. Bulma, having finished, turned around. She raised a brow.

"What about?" Bulma sounded rather curious. Vegeta cleared his throat.

"It has come to my attention that humans require bonding time before marriage. Therefore, after dinner, you will choose some place that we can accomplish this."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" She raised a brow.

"Yes." Vegeta nodded.

"Ok…we can try it…after dinner change into one of the outfits I bought you and meet me here." She pointed down for emphasis.

Vegeta nodded and turned to walk out, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"May I walk down to dinner with you?" Bulma smiled up at him.

Vegeta smirked as he drew her arm through his. "Certainly."

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Dinner went smoothly as light conversation flowed about the table. Vegeta often found his gaze on a certain blue-haired heiress who entertained the guests seated by her.

'A worthy candidate…' Vegeta mused to himself.

Bunny stood up, suggesting that they retreat to the big parlor. As people began to file out, Vegeta headed for his room to change. He pulled on a pair of baggy jeans (which had been fitted for his tail.) and a white wife beater. He pulled on some sneakers and headed to Bulma's room. He reached for the handle before thinking better of it and knocking on the door. Bulma opened the door and Vegeta's eyes widened slightly. She wore a black mini-skirt with a blue halter top and black knee-high boots. Hoop earrings could be seen underneath the cascade of her aqua smoky, ravish me kind of look. Her eyelashes lowered as she took in him as well.

"Nicely done…" Bulma whistled.

"Not so bad yourself…" He smirked.

"Shall we?" She smiled.

Vegeta nodded and Bulma led the way out. She popped a capsule car and they were soon on their way.

"So, where is this bonding time going to take place?" Vegeta asked as he stared out the window.

"Well there's a really big carnival going on…I thought we could hang out there.

'Carnival…?' Vegeta didn't answer, but nodded his head slightly.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Bulma laughed as she pulled Vegeta around the carnival. She hugged a huge bear that Vegeta had one at one of the games as they walked towards the funnel cake stand.

"These are the best!" She smiled as she munched on a piece of funnel cake.

"They aren't bad…" Vegeta admitted as he tried a piece as well.

"It's alright to admit something's good, y'know." Bulma smirked up at him.

"I'll remember that…" Vegeta smirked back at her.

Bulma smiled and led the way to a tent where everyone was sitting or dancing. "Time to boogie!" She began to swing her hips as she entered the tent.

Vegeta watched her movements that seemed slow and seductive yet stayed with the beat of the song. Vegeta smirked as the words of the song reached him.

"…When you gonna give it up to me…Because your body enticing, you making me horny….When you gonna give it up to me…" The stereo played on as Bulma laughed and pulled Vegeta against her.

"This is how we dance on Earth." She danced against him, her body occasionally brushing his.

"Mmm…I can see how I could get used to this…" He smirked, his tail wrapped about her, anchoring her more securely against him.

"I'm sure…" She laughed, then stopped as someone yelled her name. She turned. "Hey, Yamcha…"

"What're you doing?" Yamcha asked as he smiled down at her.

"We're on a date." Vegeta said as his tail tightened around Bulma and he slid an arm about her waist.

Yamcha's eyes widened. "Is this true, Bulma?"

"Er…well…sorta…?" Bulma shrugged a bit.

Yamcha narrowed his eyes. "Well then don't mind me." He stomped off.

Bulma just rolled her eyes and sighed. "Let's just go for a ride on the Ferris Wheel…" She grabbed his hand and pulled him along. Vegeta looked around at the humans and even the occasional human. They got in line and were on the ride before they knew it. Bulma stared up at the stars. "How did it feel the first time you went into space?"

"I have been flying around space since before I can remember…so I don't really know when my first time was." He shrugged.

"Oh…" She sighed.

Vegeta watched her look longingly at the stars. He whispered closely to her ear. "Do you really want to see them? I can take us into space for our honeymoon."

Bulma turned to look at him; her lips just a hair from his. "Promise?"

Vegeta nodded and continued to gaze at her. Bulma blushed, but before she could turn away he captured her lips in a kiss. Different from the other times, this one was lacking the need to control.

Bulma responded tentatively, before pulling away. "We shouldn't kiss on the first date…"

"This isn't the first time we've kissed." He smirked down at her.

Bulma gazed up at him. "Yes, it is."

Vegeta looked down at her confused as the ride ended and they got off.

Yamcha waited for them at the bottom of the ramp. "I won't let you marry **_my_** Bulma."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Then I suggest you try and take her from me."

"No! Guys knock it off! Yamcha go home! Vegeta-!" Bulma looked between them worriedly.

"Be quiet, woman, this doesn't concern you. If he believes he has the slightest chance at taking you from me, then let him try." Vegeta smirked.

With that Yamcha flew at Vegeta who all too easily ducked. Bulma hid her face as the fight would be over before it had even begun. And she was right, for with a loud crack Yamcha was on the ground and not getting up.

Bulma ran to him and pushed Vegeta away. "Get away from him!"

"No! **_You_ **get away from him." He glared at her.

Bulma knelt down next to Yamcha. "It's alright…I'm right here…"

"I can't let you marry him, Bulma…come back to me…It'll be different this time. I love you." Yamcha coughed up some blood.

"I love yo-…" She was yanked up shortly.

"We're leaving!" Vegeta dragged her away from Yamcha.

"No! I have to take care of him! Let me go!" She struggled against his hold.

Vegeta threw her over his shoulder. "No, you should be taking care of **_me_**, your future husband."

"Not if I can help it!"

"You can't." He took off for capsule corps.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Vegeta opened the door to Bulma's room and closed it with a bang. Bulma had gotten quiet, but he could still feel the anger rolling off her in waves. He tossed her onto the bed. She landed and used the acceleration from his 'toss' to bounce her back up onto her knees and slap him across the face. Vegeta's head snapped to the side more from shock than any actual hurt.

"I hate you with every fiber of my being and if you force me into this marriage it will be the biggest mistake of your life." Bulma growled and raised her hand again.

Vegeta caught her hand. "Trust me, woman, if I didn't want an unstoppable child I wouldn't give you two looks." He threw her back lightly, so as not to really hurt her. "But who knows…maybe I'll just wait to claim you that way if you do not bare such a child I can go find a different human whore!" With that he stormed from the room.

Bulma threw her shoes at the door before throwing herself upon her pillows and starting to cry. 'How can this work…I guess I got my prince, but he isn't charming, not even nice. What am I to do? He wants an unstoppable child and he can throw me away like some cheap trash…I don't know what to do!'

Vegeta listened at the door as Bulma began to cry. He closed his eyes as her emotions swept over him. 'Why is this so hard? Why do human females have to feel so much?'

He sighed and walked away, hoping everything would work itself out.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Hey guys I know its been a long time, but I really don't have internet on a regular basis and I was working two jobs plus school . It was really bad…but anywho. I don't really like the end of this chapter (I want to kill Vegeta, but hey c'est la vie.) Next, chapter we get to Vegeta's crowning and a wedding…hopefully there will be one,eh?

Until next time…


	14. Chapter 12: Coronation Day

Disclaimer: Still don't own DBZ in the least…

AN: Alright kiddies I know you will all hate me because I haven't updated in a while (looooooong while) and this chapter is going to be short. (I've warned you ahead of time!) But I do have some legit reasons. 1. I moved to a different city, and new school, so last quarter was filled with me trying to convince myself that I wasn't living a bad dream.(I failed.) 2. I was throwing all I had into enlisting in the Marine Corps! And I made it! 3. Good old writer's block!

Anywho! Nobody's probably even reading this . but uh well I'm gonna finish it to the best of my ability!

Chapter 12: Coronation

Bulma watched as Vegeta was crowned King of the Saiyans and thus made ruler of Earth. Capsule Corps was filled with people, rulers, and their spouses, coming from every country to swear fealty to their new King. Bulma watched as people began to bow to him one by one. Bulma met his gaze with a glare before giving a curtsey.

Vegeta's deep onyx orbs never left her as he gave the command to rise. Their eyes met again, before she dropped her gaze. He looked over his audience. "I promise to be a fair ruler. All I ask is that you leave all intergalactic missions to the Saiyans. For the most part you will be left in charge of your countries, but Saiyans will be allowed to come and go as I see fit. All wars between countries will cease, as there is an evil coming our way and we have no time to fight amongst ourselves. All militaries will be retrained if I see a need for improvement. As your new king I will be responsible for your safety, therefore your militaries must be stronger. Now, all spouses of those swearing in may retire into the gardens where refreshments will be provided by the Brief's family."

Bulma took that as her queue to lead the company to the gardens. She shared a final look with Vegeta before leading the way out of the throne room. Vegeta watched her go, a slight smirk playing on his lips. While the outfit she wore was not in the least bit revealing it did hug every one of her curves. 'Soon, very soon' He promised himself.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

That night at the ball thrown in his honor, Vegeta watched the couple as the twirled about the room. The ball room had been decorated in the dark blues and blacks, casting a dark feeling across the room. It was halfway through the night and he already had a terrible headache from the strong performs and aftershaves that were floating around the humans like a second skin. He honestly didn't understand why they wore such noxious odors, Saiyans had no need for stuff like that, and he didn't remember Bulma ever wearing anything so strong. Speaking of Bulma, he hadn't seen her yet and he wondered if she even bothered to come. They hadn't spoken all day, and if her reaction at the coronation was a hint then she was still mad. He was even starting to regret his actions and words last night, something that he wasn't familiar with. He knew she would never go back to that weakling Yamcha, but just the though of that fool's hands on her was enough to throw him into a rage. And then it hit him, a scent as fresh as a spring rain. He turned and saw Bulma, clad in a dark blue silk ball gown, talking with a few of the more scientific in the crowd. He excused himself from the simpering human females that were trying to gain his attention and made his way to Bulma. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms about her waist, his nose buried in her neck.

Bulma jumped ever-so-slightly, though she had an idea of who it was. "What the?"

Vegeta's arms tightened a bit as if to warn her against fighting him and his headache slowly started to disappear. He was completely relaxed around her and he didn't know whether that was a good thing or not. "Are you enjoying yourself this night, Miss Briefs?"

Bulma felt the low rumble of his voice vibrate through her body. Her eyes lowered a bit. "Of course, and you, sire?"

He thought he heard some stress on the word 'sire', but didn't press it. He took a deep breath, her scent blocking the other smells. "It's improving…" Vegeta introduced himself to the other members of the group before their earlier conversation started up. Vegeta didn't follow half of it, but was content to have his arms around his soon-to-be mate. Before long however, a couple of military commanders came over to discuss the retraining of their militaries. This was a conversation that Vegeta gladly leapt into. He turned to the commanders, releasing Bulma to do so, and wrapped his tale around her waist, so that his hands were free to gesture. After a while, a young ruler came and asked Bulma to dance.

Vegeta's tail released her and he leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Have fun…"

Bulma nodded; her mind in turmoil. She accepted the hand of the ruler and was swept into the dance. Though the ruler attempted a conversation, it died do to her lack of response. She was still mad at Vegeta for what he had done to Yamcha last night, but she knew she liked him…a lot. And she had to admit that it had felt nice standing beside him with his tail curled around her waist. She closed her eyes as she remembered the feel of his strong arms around her.

Vegeta watched her, only half listening to the conversation going on around him. He had felt it, the small emotion that told him that this might work. He had felt her contentment with being by his side. He had seen it in her face and had felt it in the slight bond they were forming. He smirked and turned back to his conversation with the commanders. 'Once mated we will form a much stronger bond…'

And old general looked down at Vegeta and smiled knowingly. "It would seem our King's mind is on something else…" His eyes looked at Bulma. "Something much more pleasant I should think."

Vegeta smirked at the perceptive commander. "You would be correct, Commander…" He chuckled slightly.

The Commander shook his head. "Go dance, you're young and it would make you both happy."

Vegeta studied the Commander a moment before nodding and deciding that he liked this Commander. "Well then…gentlemen enjoy the rest of your night." They bowed as Vegeta walked toward Bulma. He tapped the young ruler's shoulder. The ruler looked over and quickly bowed to Vegeta and then to Bulma. He offered her hand to Vegeta, who took it and gracefully led her back into the dance. "Enjoying yourself?"

Bulma smiled up at him; her eyes sparkling. "Yes, and you? Are you enjoying yourself?"

Vegeta snorted and twirled her before answering. "I'm a Saiyan…we enjoy fighting. Social gatherings are just an annoyance…but this one is bearable."

Bulma giggled and shook her head. "You wouldn't admit you were enjoying yourself…"

Vegeta smirked. "Oh? Tell me…are you still upset with me?"

Bulma sighed as she looked up at him. Her hand came up and caressed the side of his face. "Yes, a little…Yamcha is my friend and you hurt him. On top of that you wouldn't let me help him. Sometimes I just don't understand you…"

Vegeta sighed and shook his head. "Someday you'll understand…"

Bulma nodded. "That's what I'm hoping for…"

Vegeta didn't comment as he led her through the dance. And so they fell into a comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts. The crowd watched them, everyone realizing just who their queen would be. The humans in the crowd were relieved to know that there would be a human queen, but some of the Saiyans in the crowd were still unsure if this was the wisest decision their King had made. Bulma's head was lying on Vegeta's chest as he led them around the dance floor with the other couples. It was obvious that they were content in each other's arms.

Bulma smiled to herself as she rubbed her head against his chest slightly. She started to remember the first time she had seen him, back in that mountain. She wondered if he had had this planned all along. Who was she kidding? Of course he did. 'Perhaps, marriage to him wouldn't be as bad as I once thought…It would be nice. I know he would protect me and any children we might have…children.' Her mind stopped as a memory came rushing back at her.

Flashback

Bulma had just fled the room after Vegeta had once again nearly made her melt. His father had come in and Vegeta had obviously not been pleased with the interruption. She had stayed at the door and overheard their words.

"What do you think you're doing? I heard that you planned on claiming that human…" King Vegeta's voice was one of astonishment.

"Yes…I do. With her brains and my strength the child of our union would be unstoppable." Prince Vegeta's voice was one of cold truth.

Flashback

Bulma choked back a sob as tears came to her eyes.

Vegeta reacted immediately and swiftly. He quickly led her to the open French doors and out onto the balcony. He pulled her into a shadowed corner. "What is it, woman?"

Bulma was chuckling at herself through her tears. "You almost made me forget…" She shook her head and dabbed at her tears with a handkerchief.

Vegeta scowled down at her. "What are you going on about?"

Bulma looked up at him. The tears in those cerulean blue eyes stopped him cold. He was a killer, a cold-blooded killer, but the tears from this one woman made him want to get on his knees and beg forgiveness.

Bulma took a deep breath as she stared up at him a moment longer before looking away. "The reason you want me…the only reason you would even "mate" a weak pathetic human."

Vegeta's brow furrowed, he was sort of lost.

"An unstoppable child. I'm just some brood-mare…" She spit the distasteful words out of her mouth.

Vegeta closed his eyes and he felt Bulma move away from him. Bulma looked out over the balcony. She stared up at the crescent moon and closed her eyes as well.

Vegeta took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He set his hands on her shoulders and gripped gently. "Woman…Bulma. Look at me." When she didn't respond, he slowly turned her around. "Yes…I did say that…it's true. Our child would be near unstoppable." He let go of her and rested his hands on the rail behind her. His head bowed slightly. "If all I wanted was an unstoppable child then I would merely impregnate you or take you DNA. I would not need to mate or marry you." Bulma opened her eyes and he met her watery cerulean eyes with his one deep onyx ones. "As my mate, I offer you my protection. I will look after you comfort. And if a child comes of our union, I will protect and care for them for as long as I live."

Bulma searched his eyes. She smiled, leaned up slightly, and kissed the corner of his mouth. She laid her head over his heart and closed her eyes. She felt his arms snake around her like two warm steel bands and hold her gently. He rested his chin on top of her head. No, it hadn't been a declaration of love, but it had filled Bulma with hope that maybe this could work and maybe someday Vegeta would learn to love.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A white and purple lizard type alien stared at a planet from his ship in contemplation. Trying to decide whether to destroy it or not.

A squat soldier ran up to him and hand him a file. "My lord, Frieza, this is the report from Earth."

Frieza read the report that he had been handed from one of his soldiers. He swirled the red liquid in his glass angrily as he looked it over. 'So, it would seem that my pet monkey got free…and his father has joined them. No matter, I'll squash they're little rebellion…' He read more of the report. This part making him smiled cruelly. 'And it would seem that the legend of the Dragonballs is true…Ms. Bulma Briefs invented a Dragon Radar to detect each of the seven dragonballs…' Frieza gave a cruel laugh. "Once we're finished here, then we leave for Earth!" 'Watch out little monkeys! I'm coming after you!' It would take a few months at least, but eventually they would get to Earth.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Oh man! If I messed anything up I'm sorry it's like 2a.m. lol I've already got half the other chapter finished and no school tomorrow, so we'll see how that goes! Like I said once again sorry for taking so long! I'm not so good with describing fight scenes, but I want Frieza in this for a scene I have planned, so I'll do my best on that! But that's a ways in the future so just giving you a heads up!


End file.
